The New Occlumency Student
by draco-severus-mmm
Summary: A sidestory from La Malfoi Inconnue. Ginny shows much promise in the art of Occlumency and so is assigned to study it under the tutelage of Snape. M for sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, here is a very, very quick piece of writing that occurred a couple of months ago in between writings (don't worry, I haven't abandoned anything, in fact, the opposite but I just decided to complete this cos it only needed a bit more added to it and upload it).

The idea came after writing in La Malfoi Inconnue that Ginny had taken Occlumency lessons from Snape and how both of them would have taken to it. La Malfoi Inconnue happens as I write it - in other words there are no really set ways that the story is heading, it's more like what I think will work at the time and then later on, having to keep that in the storyline for it to work. So, this was just a little bit that I thought might have happened during those lessons.

It has actually been rehashed a bit (refer to this front page and the Warning at the end) of what I originally uploaded last night because apparently I didn't attach the website that I thought I did, due to fanfiction rules but I have now. And also, even though there are three parts to this "story" (I say that in inverted commas cos in actual fact it is very much a PWP situation) it could have been uploaded in whole in chapter.

I will warn you all, the story isn't in its entirety here; you must visit www . adultfanfiction . net to view the final installment (part 1 and 2 are here but part 3 is not). See the **Warning** at the end of this to see what I mean. It is probably also worth noting, don't expect a full-blown plot to appear in this story; there is barely a scrape of one except that of what appears in La Malfoi Inconnue.

So, if you like what's here, then you are most welcome to read the finale on the AFF . net. If not, don't bother. I really hope you all take heed of this before you continue on. I don't want to receive any more messages regarding people who were annoyed that they had to visit another website to read the end of it.

**The New Occlumency Student**

"You are to teach Ginny Weasley what you tried to teach young Mr. Potter, Severus."

Snape scowled, his sallow-looking face even paler than usual. "What do you mean to say, Albus?"

"I believe that I was right in my thinking, again. Ginny Weasley has proven to me to be quite capable of reading people's minds, even moreso than the typical female. So I want you to teach her Legillimency and Occlumency."

It was Ginny's turn to be annoyed. "Sir, but surely you remember what happened when he tried to teach Harry."

"No mistake of mine, Miss Weasley," Snape said in a dangerously quiet tone.

"I never said it was, Professor!"

Ginny could tell Snape's mind was working, despite his face showing no signs of emotion.

"And you have seen in her Potions classes just how much promise the girl has, surely?" Dumbledore persisted.

Snape was cautious. "What has that got to do with this situation?"

Dumbledore paused, removed his half-moon spectacles, gave his eyes a wipe with a handkerchief that he produced from his wand and continued. "Everything, Severus. Miss Weasley here has shown us in her Potions classes numerous times that she is capable of learning. Is she not one of the cleverest witches in her year level?"

"Cleverness has nothing to do with being able to read one's mind."

"Oh, but it does. You see, as Miss Weasley is of the female persuasion, it is a known fact that they are able to read people's thoughts to a certain degree just by 'reading' their body language. This combined with a penchant for cleverness are the two main characteristics to what makes the greatest Legillimens and Occlumens."

"Why Miss Weasley then? Why not some other person of the 'female persuasion'?"

"Because she just demonstrated to me, quite literally just before I called for you, Severus, that she was capable of defending herself against Legillimency. You see, I knew that something had happened in the girls' rooms in Gryffindor Tower but since Minerva was in no position to tell me what happened, I had to ask Miss Weasley here, as she is a Prefect. She did something I did not count on happening; she refused to tell me what happened. Given she is a Prefect, she was meant to report something like this to her next Head of House, in this case, Madam Hooch. She did not do this either. She left me in a position which I did not wish to be in – that is, to probe into her mind to see what had happened. Something that is unethical, I realise but given the present situation, I felt I had no other choice. She knew the consequences of not telling me – detention and whatever else I could use to persuade her – but still, she did not budge.

"The minute I threw the curse at her, she immediately blocked me out. She has either a natural talent for this sort of defence or she has had some practice at it. Either way, I knew that she needed to be taught properly in order to help with the fight against Voldemort, an invaluable asset to have. Is that reason enough, Severus?"

Snape's face grew even colder, resigned in the knowledge that he would have to teach the youngest Weasley Legillimency and its brother form, Occlumency.

After hearing Dumbledore's proposal, Ginny was no more excited than Snape and could have rivalled his for the look of disgust.

Dumbledore continued, oblivious to the two annoyed looks he was receiving. "I believe that you will sort out when you can teach her, Severus, keeping in mind Ginny's schedule for Quidditch."

"What you mean is, this requires a discussion, does it not, Albus?" Snape questioned.

"Of course. Do not feel that either one of you can give up time easily for this. As her professor, you will be able to have final say in the time and place but must adhere to the fact that she will not be able to make it to some meetings and henceforth, you must schedule another time. These lessons are extremely important for us. They will occur whether you like it or not."

Dumbledore's word was final and Snape and Ginny could do nothing about it.

"Now, since neither one of you have anything to add, I believe since this is only the start of second term, the workload for this term is not at its peak yet and so you may commence with lessons tonight after dinner."

Snape was about to object when Ginny cut in. "Already? Lessons are starting tonight?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley. If you do not, I have already said that they will happen."

Snape turned away, muttering only a very silent "My office, 7:30. Don't be late." Then stalked off, robes billowing around him in his haste to exit Dumbledore's office.

"I believe that went well. Now, you realise Ginny that I will need to find out what happened in the tower. If you don't feel comfortable telling me, please either tell Madam Pomfrey or Madam Hooch. This is a school matter and it must be dealt with. No such punishment will continue but you must keep up the lessons with Professor Snape, otherwise punishment will be served."

"It's punishment enough what you want me to do, Sir," Ginny muttered.

"To you both, remember that. You may leave."

Ginny stood up from her chair and left Dumbledore's office.


	2. Chapter 2

They had started with Occlumens.

"Now, concentrate Miss Weasley and ignore that ridiculous notion that Potter and you will end up together," Snape said sarcastically.

Ginny seathed, but determinedly continued to concentrate.

"Legillimens!"

Despite Snape's efficiency in muttering the spell, Ginny was ready for it. "Protego!"

Images of Snape's childhood flooded her mind, some were ones that she had seen through Harry's eyes and others were entirely new. What seemed to be his first kiss with a very pretty blonde girl with grey eyes, anger at that girl's marriage to an equally blonde male who very much resembled Lucius Malfoy, triumph over his NEWT results, and an image that she didn't think would ever happen – seeing her two friends, including her potential boyfriend attacking him in what appeared to be the Shrieking Shack back when she was in second year. This was before Snape could even get his counter-attack in place to block her out.

It occurred to Snape that not even Dumbledore himself had been able to get the better of him in a counter-attack than this youngest Weasley child in front of him. Given that he had not even time to be able to delve into her thoughts before she reversed it onto him, gave him reason to believe that she was ready to learn Legillimens. Given that it was only three weeks after they had started the lessons, Snape could sense her potential and despite himself, continued the lessons moreso out of curiosity than necessity.

Ginny on the other hand knew the potential for such a gift and knew that even if the lessons had to be with Snape, she would overcome his sarcastic gibes and remarks and prove to him that she was better than he at the skills that he was teaching her.

It soon seemed that nothing Snape threw at the youngest Weasley would dislodge the determination of her learning the discipline. He could only commend her on this and reasoned that she was a great example to her house, despite his distaste towards it.

After the lesson, he said, "Next week, we start Legillimency."

Ginny couldn't help but smile at this. "I've proven enough that I'm capable of Occlumency, is that it?"

Snape knew he had to tread very carefully with the girl in front of him. She was half his age yet he knew that she was put in her house for a reason. She had tenacity and did not shirk from a confrontation, something of which he was not accustomed to. He had always prided himself of being able to get the upper hand without even trying but as these lessons continued, he soon realised that he would have to try a lot harder to be able to disconcert her.

Not really knowing what else to say, he muttered quietly, "Yes, Miss Weasley, I believe you are."

She grinned, not quite knowing why when it was Snape whom she was grinning at but said, "Same time next week?"

"I believe so, unless something happens that the time has to be changed."

"Okay then. Bye, Professor Snape."

"Goodbye, Miss Weasley."

Snape turned back to the pile of second year essays that were on top of his desk. There was something about the girl that was slightly disturbing. She was not like it in the Potions classroom but she was like it in his office. It could be said she was much bolder, perhaps because she did not have to prove anything in his office as she did in the classroom. This was a gift that came naturally to her, despite Albus' words that she was like it in the classroom.

Potions did not come as easily to her as Occlumency did. If anything, she was becoming very cocky with her newfound skill.

This was something that Snape knew he would have to overcome. It was not until the second Legillimency lesson that he found a way to do it.


	3. Warning

Dear Readers,

This story is M rated on Fanfiction . net. However, there is a third and final part to this story that cannot be uploaded here for ratings reasons. The rating for the third instalment is classified as being MA on fanfiction . net and will be either rated R or NC-17 when I upload it on www . adultfanfiction . net (of course, take out the spaces). If you are under 17, I must say that you cannot read further than this page. If you are over, by all means, enjoy what I have written. But please take note of what I have said here.

Why then, didn't I just upload the whole thing on adultfanfiction . net? Well, I don't think there is the following for Ginny/Snape as there is on fanfiction . net. Purely selfish reasons of mine; I don't deny it. But more importantly, La Malfoi Inconnue is uploaded here and so I thought for people to have any idea on the storyline behind it, I need to show a bit of it here first.

I think you'll find that it isn't new for the same story to be posted on a few websites, and one version being "cleaner" than the other. I guess the difference here is that I haven't included one chapter here.

So, I hope you aren't disappointed if you find that you can no longer read on but I must abide by fanfiction . net's rules. I have to say, this is not intended to have a storyline, so don't expect anything else of it. Take it for what it is – a quick piece of smut (implied here on fanfiction . net and in whole on adultfanfiction . net) that doesn't last long.

And in terms of keeping on going with La Malfoi Inconnue and Summer with the Grangers, don't worry, I have been. I wrote this a couple of months ago but needed to finish it off, by adding a couple of pages. So I have.

All you have to do is go to www . adultfanfiction . net – click on the Harry Potter link and search for "The New Occlumency Student". There will be a link and the story is there.

draco-severus-mmm


End file.
